Here To Stay
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Cain and Ambrose were not known for getting along. CainGlitch. Enjoy!


Here To Stay

**_Random plot bunny that attacked when I was trying to sleep. It demanded to be written, so I complied. Hope it makes sense... Enjoy!_**

* * *

"You should have shot the damn thing."

The words startled Cain out of the state of semi-consciousness he'd fallen into while sitting in the comfortably upholstered chair in the Inventor's Workshop. The only other occupant of the room was Glitch, or rather Ambrose, who had apparently been aware of the intrusion despite having not acknowledged the Tin Man for the majority of the evening.

"What?" He asked, not one hundred percent sure that the sometimes absentminded, although no longer half brained man had not been, in fact, just talking to himself.

"That day, in the tower, you should have just shot my brain."

Ever since the re-brainment, the one Cain and DG and Raw had known had disappeared. He still looked like Glitch, and sounded like him, and sometimes even acted like Glitch, but he was in just about every aspect Ambrose again. He even had no recollection of the time he spent without his brain. It seemed Ambrose's intelligence was dominating the personality that had once belonged to Glitch. This was the first time he'd spoken of anything to do with the Eclipse.

"You remember?"

Ambrose shot him a somewhat insulted look. "Of course I remember. I am a genius, am I not?"

Cain, after having set his mind to ignoring such comments, added an indignant snort to his response. "That's certainly been established." He couldn't say he hadn't often found himself wishing the same thing, though. He wouldn't have lost his Glitch if he had just put a bullet in that floating know-it-all organ.

"I suppose that was not meant to be a compliment."

"Decidedly not." Came the Tin Man's sarcastic reply. He and Ambrose were not known for getting along for very long.

"Your 'Glitch' is still here, you know." Ambrose had yet to tear his eyes away from the plans he was meticulously sketching. "I don't expect anyone has realized that, though."

Cain was taken aback by that admission. "Really? Doesn't seem like it."

The page the Inventor has been scribbling on was torn out and crumbled up, before he started in on another. "Indeed he is. Maybe it would have been better had I not been returned at all."

He didn't have a reply to that.

"Perhaps I didn't deserve to be reunited with my body. It was my invention, after all, that caused all of this suffering, this chaos. Though my inventions were created with the noblest of ideas in mind, I knew they could be used for evil if they ever fell into the wrong hands." Ambrose finally looked up, meeting the icy blue eyes. "Glitch is especially displeased with my work on the contraptions that were involved in your suffering."

There is very little difference between Ambrose and Glitch, Cain realized. Glitch had a childlike innocence in his eyes, while Ambrose's gaze was filled with a royal air and certain seriousness. "Why is that?"

Ambrose's eyes slid shut briefly, and Cain was met with a simple reply of, "Ask him yourself."

He was about to demand what the hell that was supposed to mean, but the inventor collapsed before he could start. Cain was automatically there to catch him, and did so before the newly mended coat could touched the ground. "Ambrose?" That got him no response, however, he found playful brown eyes staring up at him.

"Ambrose? No, my name's Glitch. On account of how sometimes my synapses don't fire right." A pause, then, and Cain was still watching the man in his arms with a somewhat perplexed expression. "Oh! Hey, Cain!"

Finally realizing what must have just occurred, though still mildly confused as to exactly how, he wrapped his arms around the other's wiry frame. "Hey, sweetheart. It's been a while." Somehow, Glitch was no longer the repressed personality.

"Has it?" Glitch did not see any reason to move from the position they were currently in, in fact, he burrowed deeper into the comforting embrace. "Well, don't worry. I'm here to stay." 


End file.
